


Backbeat

by TeaRoses



Category: Prom (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey is always there for Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the only slash fic in existence for Disney's "Prom."

"I keep telling you, I'm over it..." Lucas said to Cory in an exasperated tone. "We broke up three weeks ago already."

"But you loved Simone!" Corey insisted.

"And you didn't even like her," Lucas pointed out.

"That's not true. She made you happy."

"A lot of things make me happy," said Lucas. "You--" he stopped himself. "You know that," he finished weakly.

"I can't believe I almost forgot! I bought something to cheer you up. Hold on, hold on..." Corey began digging in a giant pile of random objects by his bed.

Lucas watched him, slightly confused. "You act like it's impossible to cheer me up..."

"There!" said Corey triumphantly. "Son of a Bass!" He held up a CD as Lucas's eyes widened.

"The first Stick Hippo demo CD?" Lucas asked in awe. "Can you even get that legally?"

"Shhh..." said Corey. "Not everything goes on the blog."

Lucas grinned. "Put it on, already. Don't you think I want to hear Synthetic Skirt?" This CD went for over $100 online, and they both knew it.

Corey went over to his stereo.

"First comes this one though. It's called 'Drain,'" Corey said.

The wailing voice of Mitch Sutherland, the first lead singer, came out of the speakers. 

"Drain... drained of you." The drum set up a steady backbeat.

Corey flopped down on the carpet next to him. "Sorry if this reminds you of, you know, anything."

Impulsively, Lucas grabbed Corey's hand. "The only think I'm reminded of right now..."

"Yeah?"

Lucas could feel the beat shaking the floor, and the blood flowing into Corey's fingertips. 

"Is that I’m glad to be with you," he whispered. He was scared, until he remembered he had nothing to be scared of.

Corey laughed and squeezed his hand as the beat went on.


End file.
